Magnolia
"I am dead, but that doesn't even matter, because life is full of disappointments, but, who cares? I have a GayDay and a cute guy over here, along with an unsocial partner and many dead friends, By Fall Out Boy." Magnolia was a player in the massacre of Week 9. Her full name was Magnolia Murasaki. Her partner was Yukio Saito. She's dead. Appearance Magnolia was a really beautiful lady with long light-gray hair and purple eyes. She used to wear a light blue dress and black shoes. She was of medium height and skinny, but strong enough to do many chores at her home. Personality When alive, Magnolia was nice and active, with a huge self-steem. She was also brave, as she lived in a semi-rural area and had to deal with bugs such as tarantulas, scorpions, etc. It is unknown if she had any close friends other than her family. Upon arriving to the UG, her entry fee was taken: her self-steem. And since then, she had become quiet, shy and didn't believe that she could manage to do anything. She still kept her bravery, as she had thrown a tarantula at Jing on Day Zero and hid a scorpion on V's clothes during the week when the players had to steal his reading glasses. It was shown that she also had a sense of humor, making such an excellent pun for Blake to give her V's glasses and clear a wall. As the game progressed, she developed a crush on the player Timothy Noble (Tim for short), and he did too. They supported each other but eventualy both were erased. Story She lived on a semi-rural area in the outskirts of Shibuya with her parents. She had a normal life: went to school, did chores and the whole nine yards. She had many familiars living in Shibuya, and as they were going to the city to visit Magnolia's aunt, there was a car accident that took Magnolia's and her parents's lives. Sad to say that when Mags arrived to the UG, she didn't know if her parents had survived, but it was just that they didn't make it into the UG. During the Game, she was afraid of being erased, and when in critical situations she couldn't help, she called herself useless. The only people she would talk to were Tim, Yukio and rarely other players. Everytime that a mission was cleared, she would walk away from the crowd of Players and Reapers and wander on her own. It was heartbreaking during day 5 that she was erased while she and every Player and Reaper fought Caitlyn, who had returned from beyond the grave for unknown reasons. She was the only one that didn't make it out of the fight, and since Yukio was not present at the time nobody could tell him good-bye. That was also the night when Tim first kissed her, but he was sadly erased the day after that. Relationships *Timothy Noble- Friend and crush. *Yukio- Partner. Trivia *She was first planned to have red eyes instead of purple. *SHE MAKES ME CRY A SHIT TON. *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Category:Players